Aucun compromis
by Mijaronsend
Summary: Et si Sookie n'avait plus à choisir entre Bill et Eric?


-Ca fait 3 semaines maintenant Bill ! On ne peut pas la laisser éternellement comme ça. Ca va la tuer.

-Je le sais Eric, mais c'est son choix. Elle a été très clair, elle ne veut plus de nous dans sa vie.

-Tu sais bien que c'est des conneries tout ça. Elle a perdu sa meilleure amie, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, elle a besoin de compagnie, pas de rester seule. Tu sens tout comme moi sa détresse.

-Oui, mais choisir entre nous deux est trop dur pour elle. Et je ne pense pas qu'on soir la solution.

Les premiers jours en Californie m'avaient fait un bien fou, j'avais pu mettre de côté la mort, les vampires, les loups garou enragés… Mais la magie avait vite disparu. Ma meilleure amie, ma plus grande confidente, avait été tuée sous mes yeux en tentant de me sauver. Dès que je les fermais, je voyais son visage, puis son corps étendu sur le plancher, la tête explosée.

Le soleil californien faisait fuir les vampires, j'aurais pu être tranquille mais je m'étais vite souvenu que grâce à eux mon don de télépathie s'atténuait. J'étais donc constamment envahie par les pensées des gens, elles ne me quittaient plus et je n'arrivais plus à lutter.

Je passais mes nuits à pleurer Tara, Bill et Eric. Malgré tout mon amour pour Eric et pour Bill, j'avais pris la décision de les quitter tous les deux. J'aimais Bill éperdument depuis le début et j'étais tombée amoureuse du nouveau Eric. Je pouvais sentir qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi mais je n'étais pas prête à les revoir. D'où la prolongation de mon séjour à Malibu.

Après tout une après midi à faire mine de me détendre au soleil, je rentrai à l'appartement que j'avais loué il y avait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Comme tous les jours, je filai sous la douche et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps puis une fois propre je m'affalai sur le canapé et tentai en vain de bloquer toutes les pensées qui m'asseyaient.

Mais ce soir là fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui tapa à la porte.

-Sookie, c'est Eric.

-Et Bill.

-Laisse-nous entrer.

Je me rassis subitement. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils entrent. Je partis me réfugier dans la chambre. Il était trop tôt, je savais que si je les voyais maintenant, je finirais par craquer. Je voulais m'en tenir à ma décision, c'était la meilleure solution même si rester loin d'eux au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de compagnie était vraiment trop dur.

-Sookie, s'il te plait, ouvre la porte. Bill utilisait sa voix plaintive pour essayer de m'amadouer.

J'allumai le poste et essayai de me concentrer sur le morceau joué, mais Justin Bieber n'était pas un stimulant assez fort et loin de la!

-Sookie, laisse-moi entrer. Je te ferai sortir de ta cachette si tu ne nous laisse pas te rejoindre.

Eric et toute sa délicatesse. Mais il n'y avait aucun sortilèges efficace pour l'aider et ils ne pouvaient pas me charmer, j'étais immunisée contre leur pouvoir de vampire.

-Fichez le camp !

-Je t'assure que je n'hésiterai pas à enfumer l'appart si tu ne te décides pas vite fait ! Continua-t-il. Je sentais à sa voix qu'Eric ne plaisantait pas. Il se faisait vraiment du souci et tenait absolument à me voir, et cela de n'importe quelle manière.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Je me précipitai dans le hall bien énervée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Eric, que tu peux venir me menacer ici ? Lançai-je.

Un garde humain de Bill entra alors dans le salon et me fit sortir de l'appart de force.

-Je t'arrête avant que tu te mettes à hurler Sookie, me dit Eric tandis que j'essayais de m'extirper. On va se prendre quelques jours de congés tous les trois, en amis, tu as besoin de compagnie et ne dis pas le contraire.

-Je peux sentir ton humeur Sookie, continua Bill. Tu n'as jamais été aussi mal, je ne supporte plus de te savoir comme ça.

Ca aurait pu être touchant le souci qu'ils se faisaient pour moi mais j'étais trop en colère qu'ils se fichent de ce que je leur demande pour m'y attarder.

-Bill ! Eric ! Hurlai-je tandis qu'ils m'emmenaient dans une voiture break noire super classe aux vitres teintées. Qu'est-ce que vous avez compris exactement de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Il me semble que c'était une rupture définitive d'avec vous deux ! Vous vous souvenez ? Je m'en vais, ne me suivais pas ! Je suis très bien là où je suis. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Pendant qu'Eric et Bill m'entraînaient vers la voiture, le garde avait rassemblé mes affaires et les avait fourrées dans le coffre. Je me débattis mais face à leur force vampirique, je n'avais aucune chance de gagner. Bill s'installa à l'arrière et Eric me força à le suivre.

-Lâche-moi avant que je m'énerve vraiment Eric!

-Je te lâche dès que tu es installée ma belle, répliqua-t-il avec son sourire sarcastique si sexy.

Bill finit par m'attirer à lui à l'intérieur et Eric vint se placer de l'autre côté. Serrée entre eux deux à l'arrière de la voiture, je continuai à tenter de me dégager.

-Hé ! C'est que ta de la force, s'amusa Eric.

-Et encore t'as pas tout vu ! J'allais commencer à appliquer mes mains sur lui pour essayer d'appeler ma lumière mais Eric m'attrapa les poignets et les maintint dans une main puis Bill bloqua mes jambes avec l'une des siennes pour arrêter mes coups.

-Mauviettes ! Lâchai-je, frustrée.

Je tentai encore de me libérer mais, exténuée, je finis par capituler, mais seulement pour cette fois. Finalement sans toutes les pensées des autres humains auprès de deux vampires, je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

-Je ne sais pas si on fait bien de faire ça, elle n'était pas vraiment ravie de nous voir, Eric. On ferait peut-être mieux de la ramener.

-Pourquoi Bill, tu t'attendais vraiment à ce qu'elle nous saute dans les bras ? Installe-la sur le lit, on va la mettre à l'aise.

-Bien sur que non mais j'essaie de trouver ce qui est le mieux pour elle et je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit ça. Elle nous a clairement fait savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas nous voir, que c'est trop dur pour elle d'être déchirée entre nous deux. Laisse-lui les sous vêtements Eric, ça suffira !

- Alors il n'est plus question de lui demander de choisir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?

Je me réveillai dans un lit sans me souvenir comment j'y étais arrivée. Je n'étais ni dans ma chambre à Bon Temps, ni dans l'appart de Malibu. Je me levai doucement et la mémoire me revint. Eric et Bill étaient venus à Malibu et m'avaient traînée ici. Et j'étais en sous vêtements dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Je trouvai ma valise au pied du lit et enfilai une robe avant de sortir de la pièce. J'entrai alors dans un petit salon élégamment décoré. Je me dirigeai vers le porche et constatai qu'il faisait nuit, j'avais soit dormi une petite heure, soit toute la journée !

Eric et Bill étaient en grande conversation, Eric adossé sur la rambarde de la terrasse et Bill assis dans un fauteuil. Ils cessèrent immédiatement de parler quand j'approchai et me regardèrent m'installer sur la balancelle.

-Très bien ! Dis-je en les fixant tour à tour les bras croisés. Vous jouez à quoi au juste? C'est un enlèvement !

-Nous voulons t'aider à aller mieux Sookie, intervint Bill. Nous avons respecté ta demande et t'avons laissée seule pendant plus d'un mois. Il se leva et vint s'installer à côté de moi sur la balancelle. Mais tu es en train de sombrer. Nous avons parfaitement compris ta décision, tu ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre nous deux. Mais nous pensons que tu n'as pas pris la bonne décision.

-Eric, tu penses la même chose ?

-Oui ! Tu as rompu avec moi et j'aurais voulu respecter ton choix même si je ne le trouve pas vraiment judicieux mais tout ça c'était avant que tu perdes ta meilleure amie. Tu es partie seule et loin et on ne peut pas dire que tu es au meilleur de ta forme. Tu ne t'alimentes plus correctement, tu ne dors pas bien, tu fais des cauchemars constamment ou tu pleures pendant des heures, ça ne peut plus durer.

-Je sais qu'on est lié par le sang qu'on a partagé mais est-ce que vous êtes vraiment obligé de m'espionner à ce point ? M'indignai-je.

-Sookie, ça en est à un point où c'est toi qui hurles dans nos têtes. Ta souffrance est difficile à gérer pour nous. Ca fait des semaines que tu déprimes et on commence vraiment à le ressentir. Je ne veux plus te savoir en train de verser toutes ces larmes sans être là pour toi quand tu en as besoin. Et Bill peut être là pour toi aussi.

-Tu n'aurais pas à choisir, nous serions tous les deux tiens, ajouta Bill.

-D'accord ! Me contentai-je de leur répondre, surprise de leurs dires. Je vais prendre une douche, ajoutai-je. Et ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que je veux de la compagnie, me sentis-je obligée de préciser.

-Chaton ?

-Oui Eric ?

-Prend le temps que tu voudras, on te prépare un dîner.

Je me dirigeai sous la douche afin d'éclaircir mes idées. Revoir Eric et Bill était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis plus d'un mois. Je n'avais plus personne à qui demander conseil depuis la disparition de Tara et ça me pesait. Mais Eric et Bill venaient de s'offrir tous les deux à moi ! Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment mettre de côté leur possessivité ? Oublier leur nature profonde? Ils m'avaient semblés plus complices qu'avant, que leur était-il arrivé ? J'étais perdue sans Tara et avoir revu grand-mère m'avait bouleversée mais ce qui me manquait le plus était certainement la présence des deux hommes de ma vie à mes côtés. Pourtant retourner auprès d'eux n'allait pas m'aider, le moment où je devrais à nouveau faire un choix se représenterait tôt ou tard et c'était impossible pour moi. Comment choisir entre deux personnes qu'on aime éperdument?

Je sortis rapidement de la douche et trouvai une autre robe à mettre, jaune avec de fines bretelles. Quand j'entrai dans le salon, ils avaient dressé la table. Un vase avec des roses blanches et rouges trônait au milieu. Une délicieuse odeur épicée arrivait de la cuisine. Bill était en train d'allumer des bougies en forme de fleur de lotus qui flottaient dans un plat en cristal rempli d'eau. Eric passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine, il s'était attaché un tablier autour de la taille et tenait une cuillère à la main.

-Viens goûter ça Sookie, je ne sais pas si c'est assez assaisonné.

Je les regardai attentivement l'un après l'autre étonnée de leur comportement puis me décidai à rejoindre Eric dans la cuisine, Bill me suivit de près.

Des magrets de canard grillaient dans le four et des légumes cuisaient à la poêle dans une sauce à l'odeur alléchante.

-Tu cuisines ? Lui demandai-je sans cacher ma surprise.

-Goûte ça, dit-il en avançant vers ma bouche sa cuillère qu'il venait de plonger dans la sauce.

-Mmm, Eric c'est délicieux.

-Viens t'installer à table Sookie, murmura Bill derrière moi.

Je me tournai vers lui et le suivis dans le salon. Je ne savais plus depuis quand je n'avais pas pris un vrai repas. Je ne me fis donc pas prier. Bill m'avait servi du vin rouge dans un immense verre et il devait certainement y avoir du Tru Blood dans les leurs. Eric nous rejoignit avec mon entrée. Bill était assis à ma gauche et Eric vint se mettre à ma droite. Ils se faisaient face mais étaient tout les deux tournés vers moi.

-C'est une mousse poivron basilic sur un lit d'aubergines grillées.

Eric attrapa une petite cuillère et me fit goûter à la verrine.

-Succulent ! Comment ça se fait que je ne savais pas encore que tu cuisinais si bien ?

-Il y a pleins de choses que tu ne sais pas encore sur moi Sookie.

Bill approcha une serviette de ma bouche et essuya délicatement mes lèvres.

-Tu te souviens du rêve qu'on a fait quand on t'avait fait boire notre sang tout les deux ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondis-je. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. J'avais été l'instigatrice de ce rêve où Eric, Bill et moi partagions un moment ensemble tous les trois.

-Sookie, je préfère te partager avec quelqu'un plutôt que te perdre, tu es trop importante à mes yeux.

-Et toi Eric, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je ne te cache pas que j'aurais préféré te garder pour moi. Mais tout comme Bill, je préfère te partager plutôt que perdre ce qu'on a connu tous les deux. Et puis ça me permettra également de garder un œil sur lui ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Bill en souriant. Mais finis ton entrée, on aura le temps de discuter quand tu auras le ventre plein.

Je terminai mon entrée, dévorée des yeux par Bill et Eric. Etonnamment ça ne me mit pas mal à l'aise. Bill sirotait tranquillement son Tru Blood sans me lâcher du regard. Je sentis sa jambe frôler la mienne sous la table, ce qui me fit frémir.

-Tu as terminé chaton ? Me demanda Eric à peine ma cuillère posée.

J'eus juste le temps de hocher la tête avant de le voir partir en trombes dans la cuisine et refaire surface avec le plat.

-Je sais que tu aimes la sauce mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu aimais le canard.

Je partis dans un fou rire, je n'en revenais pas de la conversation que j'avais avec Eric. Assis à table et mangeant le plat qu'il m'avait préparé !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Bill amusé à son tour.

-Oh rien ! Je me retournai vers Eric. J'adore le magret, merci.

-Je vais mettre un peu de musique, annonça Bill.

Eric saisit à nouveau mes couverts et me fit goûter le magret. Quand je fermai la bouche il se pencha vers moi et passa un doigt sur mes lèvres, certainement pour essuyer le peu qui avait coulé. Il porta ensuite son doigt à sa bouche et le lécha.

-Délicieux ! Susurra-t-il.

-Je croyais que vous n'aimiez plus la nourriture ? M'étonnai-je.

-Mais celle-ci a ton odeur, un vrai régal !

Bill revint s'asseoir à sa place, une de ses jambes effleura à nouveau les miennes tandis qu'il s'installait.

-Tu veux boire un peu ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et il porta le verre à mes lèvres. Je bus une gorgée, nos regards se croisèrent. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de la tournure que prenait cette soirée. Les choses allaient trop vite je n'avais plus le temps de réfléchir. Vu la façon dont Eric et Bill me regardait, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de jouer au scrabble ! Et je n'arrivais pas à définir si ça me contrariait toujours. Etonnée des pensées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, je finis mon plat sans dire un mot.

-Content de voir que tu as apprécié, m'interrompit Eric dans ma rêverie.

-Une danse pour digérer Sookie ? Me demanda Bill en tendant une main vers moi. Je regardai Eric, il retourna dans la cuisine et le fait que je danse avec Bill ne paraissait pas le déranger.

J'hésitai un instant, je devais refuser. Je ne devais pas m'embarquer à nouveau la dedans, je venais de passer un mois à essayer de les oublier et voilà qu'en à peine 24h j'en étais au même point qu'il y avait de cela quelques semaines.

-Bill, on ne peut pas faire ça !

-C'est juste une danse Sookie, rien d'autre.

Je me laissai convaincre et le suivis près de la cheminée sur la piste de danse improvisée. Il me fit faire un tour sur moi-même puis m'enlaça et nous nous mîmes à danser sur Lenny Kravitz.

Une fois le slow terminé, je rouvris les yeux et constatai qu'Eric me fixait de sa place avec avidité. J'en eus du mal à déglutir tellement son regard était envoûtant.

- Ce bronzage caramel te va à ravir chaton, il te fait des jambes divines.

Eric se releva lentement et s'avança vers nous.

-Le dessert est servi, crème brûlée à la fleur d'oranger.

Il vint se poster derrière moi. Bill me tenait toujours dans ses bras. Eric se pencha et je sentis bientôt son souffle contre ma nuque.

-La même odeur que ton savon, dit-il langoureusement.

Il déplaça mes cheveux afin de dégager ma nuque. Je gémis doucement. Puis il m'embrassa dans le cou.

Bill se pencha vers mon cou et inspira profondément. Puis il me regarda dans les yeux et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. Nos yeux étaient verrouillés les siens dans les miens et je sentais Eric qui passait ses mains sur mes hanches derrière moi et les remontaient vers ma poitrine.

Je gémis de plaisir. Jamais je n'avais pensé que Bill et Eric parviendraient à s'entendre suffisamment pour accepter de me partager. C'était contraire à tous leurs instincts.

Eric me tourna vers lui et m'embrassa.

Et si je n'avais plus à choisir ? Le contact de leur peau contre la mienne, le bonheur de les sentir près de moi, j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Ca m'avait tellement manqué. Ils m'avaient tellement manqué. Je tendis mes mains vers Eric et les passai dans ses cheveux dorés, puis je lui rendis son baiser, passionnément.


End file.
